A love story or a goodbye story?
by ProfessorSmooth
Summary: This is a birthday fic for Funpuppy and it's about Scott and Dawn getting married, until something happens to Dawn and the criminal turns out to be special for Scott. Will Scott and Dawn survive? Was originally 2 chapters but is now 1 long one. Enjoy! R


**Disclaimer – I do not TD or Scott and dawn. This was Funpuppy's character choice. Also, the characters that have died are still alive – just died for the purpose of fan fiction. **

**A/N – May I just say happy birthday to Funpuppy as it's her birthday. This was originally 2 chapters but has been blended into 1. Hope you enjoy it, leave a review too. That goes to anyone. Leave a review and tell me you thoughts. Enjoy. **

**p.s – Includes character deaths. You have been warned. **

**Saturday, 15****th**** July 2015 – 1:20 pm**

Chris was standing on that massive football stadium, Wembley Stadium that can be found in Wembley, London. Around in the millions of red and blue seats were 50 campers, excluding Scott and Dawn, friends of all 52 campers, families of the campers, acquaintances of Chris and press. "Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour 2!" Chris shouted enough to echo through the stadium walls. The crowd roared wildly, applauding the intro. "During the break, every single person, excluding me, in this stadium voted for their winner. Could it be Scott?" The ginger came out, in his team's football kit, the white one that belonged to England. "Or could it be Dawn?" She too came out of the footballer's entrance, only dressed as a cheer leader in the classic red and white outfit and matching pompoms. The crowd went mental, cheering for the people they chose to win. "Well, now it's time to find out. Here are 40,000 people. 25,000 voted for the winner, 15,000 voted for the 2nd place. The winner is ..." The camera panned at Scott. "…" The camera panned at Dawn. "…" The camera panned at Chris. "…" The camera panned at the stadium. "… Dawn! Dawn, you have won Total Drama!" The crowd went crazy, a few upset that their preferred winner wasn't chosen. "What are you possibly going to do with the money?"

Dawn was ecstatic. "Well, I agreed I would share it with Scott so we can have a place of our own and things like that." She screamed.

Chef slowly walked on, once again fitted in that pink dress but this time he had a blonde wig on. "I look like Lindsay!" He said, a tear rolling down his eye. He held the case of money and on top was a smaller case with something. He handed the money to Dawn and the box to Scott.

Scott fell to one knee with the box. "Dawn Schultz, will you be Dawn Macintosh and marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a ruby ring.

Dawn was almost reduced to tears and her parents were with Scott's parents on the pitch now. "Of course I'll marry you. We have more money to get a great wedding now!" She took the ring, and held it in the air, the crown wooing. She dragged it down and put it on her finger. The crowd wooed even more now, and claps echoed through Wembley.

**Saturday 15****th**** July 2017 – 1:30 pm**

On the blue tartan sofa in front of the sofa were a happily married couple pigging out on pizza. "Did you know that two years ago today, at this time, we proposed?" Scott asked Dawn.

"Of course, it's our anniversary! I got you a present too!" After speaking, she hurried into the kitchen to get a couple of things. She was back with one big box, and one little box, but a medium size. "Which one first?" She asked, nudging the big one.

"The big one it is!" He said his smile as big as ever.

As she put it down, she started to unwrap it. The sides of the box fell down to reveal two cakes. One looked exactly like Scott's face, the other looking exactly like Dawn's. "It's cake, and guess what?"

Scott was puzzled. "What?"

"I made it!" She said, pouncing on Scott for a hug.

Somewhere under Dawn, a voice appeared. "What's the small one?" Scott asked, mumbling the best he could. She took herself off the poor boy, and handed him the box. As he unravelled it, he saw a plain black photo frame, with noting in it. "Um, this is crap!" Dawn pressed a button on the back. Flashing up on the place were the photo should were pictures of Scott and Dawn, individually and together.

"It's an electronic photo frame full of our memories." She revealed, Scott crying.

"I forgot to get you something, but I got the pizza." Dawn was slightly upset, but still okay. After all, it wasn't the wedding anniversary.

**Sunday 16****th**** July 2017 – 00:00 am**

"I have got to get to work, Im an hour late." Scott said, too busy partying.

Dawn was unimpressed by the statement. "What kind of car repair company work in the middle of the night?" Dawn asked, worried about him.

"Mine!" With that, he went out of the door. Dawn was so sad. He left her in the middle of their fave song.

She staggered up the stairs, a bit drunk, and went to bed.

A few minutes later, she was all snuggled up. She was watching the news on the TV. The psycho newsreader today was ready for the next story. "And today we have an update on the escaped murderer that is on the …" Dawn switched it off, not bothered by the sleepy presenter.

"I love Scott; Scott loves me, were a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to him … um …" She fell asleep singing her version of Barney the Dinosaur theme tune.

**Sunday 16****th**** July 2017 – 02:00 am**

SMASH

CRASH

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Dawn was awoken by the smashing, crashing of the front door downstairs. "Ugh!" She got out of bed, half asleep and stumbled down the stairs. "See, Dawn. Nothing there." She went upstairs. There was something though. A female escaped murderer. The shadow of the murderer went upstairs.

By now, dawn was entering her grand bedroom. She sat down on the bed, and turned over to the lamp. As she was about to flick it off, she noticed her wedding ring was missing, remember that big red one that is hard to miss? It was gone. She took her hands from the bed and checked them but still no ring. "Ugh, I'll find you in the morning." She then flicked the lamp off and felt a slight breeze. She put it back on and saw the window was open. She took her legs out of the duvet and flung them to the side where she lifted herself from the bed and walked over to the window. She was about to shut it but someone tapped her back. "Scott?" With that she was pushed out of the window, all that remained was that shriek and an evil laugh. The shadow disappeared.

Through the bedroom door now was Scott. "Dawn? Where are you?" He called, hoping for reply. He was worried; the front door was smashed after all. He saw the window open and was about to shut it like Dawn, but saw her body on the ground. He ran out and down to the streets.

A tall lady approached him, long black hair held in a brown bobble, a red and beige colour scheme in clothes. She was holding a spanner. "I'm Heather. Are you okay? I heard this terrible scream – from a lady."

"I'm Scott." He dazed into her luscious eyes with love. "It's my wife; I got back from work and found this door then saw she had been pushed from our bedroom window." He was begging for her help.

**Friday 19****th**** December 2019 – 10:00pm**

Both now 25, Scott and this kind lady were now married. What a terrible, un loyal husband to Dawn eh! To make it worse, she wore the same ruby ring he had bought for Dawn. They were sitting in the lounge doing the same thing Scott and Dawn did over two years ago. "You need to get rid of that electronic photo frame, Scott." Heather said a slight hint of evil in her voice.

"It's my only memory of her." He begged for forgiveness like he begged for everything he needed from Heather.

"Well, you'll be better once it's gone. Forget about her." She became forceful as she threw it at the wall for it to crumble to a thousand pieces. He was in tears.

"Um, I have to go to work." He left, without saying by.

She became sarcastic. "Well goodbye! What kind of car repair company work in the middle of the night?" That was Dawns line.

**Friday 19****th**** December 2019 – 11:30pm**

Scott was under a blood red Ferrari. He sang along to a tune that was playing on the radio. He heard slight footsteps. "Nearly finished boss." The footsteps came ever closer, going to sit in the car. He let out a scream as it started to squish his face. He slid out to release the pain. The person in the car was holding a spanner, who was it?

"Heather?" He screamed and the spanner came smashing down into his head, blood going everywhere.

"I suppose no-one will notice the blood on this blood red Ferrari." Heather said, dragging the body away.

**Heather (Turp) Macintosh is still on the loose. If you see her, please call 0800 7540 823**

**In loving memory of**

**Dawn Schultz (1997 – 2017) Aged 21 (TD contestant 2013 – 2016)**

**Scott Macintosh (1996 – 2019) Aged 24 (TD contestant 2013 – 2018)**

**A/N – Enjoy it? Leave a review and wish the bday girl best wishes!**


End file.
